


Take It Out On Me

by ash_mcj



Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: After Jackson breaks up with you to run back to Lydia (again), you go to your best friend Stiles' house for a distraction. This wasn't abnormal...it was more the way that he distracted you that wasn't what you were expecting in the slightest.*light smut*
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to "Take It Out On Me" by Florida Georgia Line

It was nearing midnight when Stiles heard the faint _tap tap_ on his window pane. He couldn't quite see who it was--and really, it could be any of his friends, since werewolves didn't seem to like front doors--so he was forced to get up. He hit pause on his movie and moved his laptop from his lap onto his nightstand. Looking down, he realized he was only in his boxers, but he didn't want to take the time to find clothes unless it was necessary. It was probably just Scott, anyway.

He walked over to the window and peered out at the familiar shape of your body crouched on the roof. He opened the window and asked, "Y/N, what's up?"

"Can I come in?" You whispered, your voice sounding wet and a bit strained.

"I don't know-- _can_ you?" He joked, moving out of your way.

"What is this, Stilinski, English class?"

As you crawled through the window into his warm bedroom, he ran over to his door to quietly shut and lock it. His dad was home tonight and, unsurprisingly, he probably wouldn't have loved to catch Stiles with a girl in his room so late.

_What'd he do this time?_   
_Did he break your heart?_   
_I can tell you been crying and baby here you are_   
_And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock_   
_That he really must've pissed you off_

Stiles watched your face carefully as you slid his window shut again. In the faint light of the moon, he could see the way the skin around your eyes was slightly red and puffy, and your cheeks were tinted a pinker color than they usually were.

"What did he do this time?" Stiles questioned, knowing Jackson was doubtlessly the cause of your tears. You had the terrible habit of picking the worst guys to date since you began dating back in middle school, and always ended up in Stiles' room whenever they'd upset you. Sometimes you watched Star Wars, sometimes you played video games, and sometimes you just ranted to him.

"Ran back to Lydia, as usual."

"Again? He does this every few weeks--you gotta stop taking him back."

"I don't blame him." You shrugged, looking out the window at the moon. "It's Lydia Martin...she's _perfect_. I'm nothing compared to her. I'd leave me, too."

"That's not true, Y/N." Stiles assured you, hooking his finger under your chin and turning your head to face him. "I promise."

"You've loved Lydia for ages."

"I don't _love_ her." He denied. "I've just had an unrequited crush on her for a hot minute. Plus, that's exactly why you _should_ trust me when I say that you are better than her in every way. You're gorgeous, funny, smart--"

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better, Stiles."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why haven't you had a crush on _me_ this whole time instead?" You challenged, hurt flashing through your eyes before you could stop it. As soon as the words had slipped out of your mouth, you wanted to jump out his window and off the roof. "Forget what I just said--I'm an idiot. I just need a distraction...do you have alcohol or--"

Stiles swiftly closed the distance between you and cradled your face in his large hands, before pressing his lips against yours. You froze and gripped his wrists, your brain scrambling to make sense of the situation as you tried to wrap your head around the fact that _Stiles_ was _kissing_ you.

_Take it out on me and put your lips on mine_   
_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time_   
_Yeah, you can just come over_   
_You ain't gotta call_   
_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad_

When you didn't kiss back right away, Stiles pulled back. He stepped away and glanced around your face, trying to decipher if you were upset.

"I'm so sorry if I misread that." He apologized quickly.

You opened your mouth to assure him that he did nothing wrong, but your heart was beating too loudly in your ears to even try to think of how to answer him, so you did the only other thing you could think of as a response: you rushed forward and threw your arms around his neck, crashing your lips against his again. He stumbled backwards towards his bed and swung you around so that the backs of your legs hit the edge of the mattress. You pulled him down on top of you as you fell back, and he fit himself snugly over your body. He held himself up on one of his forearms by your head, while the other hand traveled down the side of your body and hiked your leg up over his hip to give him a better angle to grind against you.

"Stiles," You whispered, exploring his toned back with your hands, like you'd wanted to do for as long as you could remember. "As much as I'm down for this...what exactly are we trying to do here?"

"I retract my earlier statement about you being smart." Stiles teased, burying his face in your neck and leaving open-mouthed kisses against your throat. "I'm distracting you."

"I'd be more distracted if I was wearing less." You tested, unsure of how far he wanted to take this.

" _Really_?" He asked, pushing himself up to look at you with his eyebrows raised.

"Unless you don't want to--I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Y/N, I've been trying to see you with less clothes on since we went through puberty." He admitted, taking the hem of your shirt and pulling it slowly over your head. He hummed in appreciation as he looked over your newly-exposed skin in the dim light and reached behind you to grab ahold of the clasp of your bra. "Can I?"

"I don't know-- _can_ you?"

To your surprise, Stiles easily unclasped the back and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground behind him and moving over you again, your bare torsos now touching completely.

He immediately resumed his attack on your neck and kissed down to the sensitive spot where your neck and shoulder met, before biting down and causing you to let out a soft noise of approval. He moved down further to lick a wet stripe over your collarbone and then dipped his head lower to kiss between the valley of your breasts while he gently groped one in his hand.

"Oh, my God, Y/N..you're so beautiful." He mumbled, causing goosebumps to climb up your arms as his breath tickled the sensitive skin of your chest.

 _When you're 'bout to break_  
 _When you're mad as Hell_  
 _You can always take it out on me  
_ _Yeah, I'll lay you down_  
 _And love you just the way you should be_

"Stiles," You whined, feeling a lustful heat pooling in your lower abdomen as your bodies moved against each other rhythmically, both of you searching for needed friction. "Sti, please, I need you."

Stiles stifled a deep groan against your skin, before asking, "Are you sure? Have you...done that before?"

"You would know, if I had--I tell you everything." You said. "I want you to be my first, though. Please."

"Fuck, yeah." Stiles agreed, somehow managing to kick off his boxers without much struggle despite his usual clumsiness and the frantic, eager state he was currently in. "I haven't either, obviously...but we can figure it out. Can't be that hard, right?"

"Stiles, shut up." You giggled, shimmying out of your remaining clothes.

"Right--shutting up." Stiles agreed, kissing you again as his fingers traced tentatively down your stomach and towards where your body was aching for his touch.

_If you ever wanna leave, baby come on in_   
_Girl, let me help to get back at him_   
_And I don't know why you never say goodbye_   
_Whatever Hell he's putting you through, I won't_

A short while later, you and Stiles were lying in his twin-sized bed, legs intertwined and caressing each other affectionately as you caught your breaths and came down from your highs. Stiles played with your fingers and kissed the tips of each of them while watching you through his long, dark lashes, as you smiled at him peacefully.

"I think my middle school self would be proud of me for managing to bag the one and only Stiles Stilinski as my first." You told him.

"Oh, my middle school self would be throwing me a fucking party." Stiles chortled.

"I have a confession." You admitted, worrying your bottom lip in embarrassment. "When I first met you in sixth grade, I had the biggest crush on you...so when you told me you were a Star Wars fan, I lied and said I was, too--but I'd never seen a single movie. I went home and pulled an all-nighter to binge the entire series on my phone so I could talk to you about it the next day."

"What a simp!" Stiles exclaimed. "Our entire friendship is built on _lies_? I'm gonna to have to ask you to leave the premises immediately."

"Stilinski!" You hissed, lightly swatting his chest.

"If you've liked me since sixth grade, why did you date the longest string of douches ever?"

"First of all, I've only dated three guys. Second of all, why would I even bother entertaining the idea that I could possibly have a chance with you, when you never shut up about Lydia?" You reasoned. "Yet, no matter how hard I tried to get over you, it was still your window that I've always ended up at in the middle of the night when I get fucked over."

"Well, I'm _very_ glad that it was my window you ended up at." Stiles said, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you flush against his chest. "I've liked you forever, too, but I couldn't just _tell_ you that--because I really thought you would never go for a loser like me--so I just kept talking about Lydia around you. Then maybe you wouldn't think too much about me always following you around like a lost puppy and hugging you constantly and stuff. Scott knows. I told him a few years ago."

"Why wouldn't I want a loser like you, when I _am_ a loser like you?"

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Stiles suddenly said,

"I'm done seeing you with other guys, Y/N."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to be mine."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, my math tutor." Stiles rolled his eyes, turning onto his back dramatically. "Yes, of course I mean my girlfriend."

"I'd like that...but only on the condition that we stay friends, no matter what. I feel my best when I'm around you and I don't want to lose that feeling if we break up for whatever reason."

"Deal. You were gonna be stuck with me as your best friend, anyway...that wasn't really negotiable."

"Good." You smiled, moving to lay on top of him. You pecked the tip of his nose playfully and he scrunched it up, making you chuckle. "Speaking of math tutoring...you wanna help me study for the geometry final? I'm ridiculously lost."

"I don't know...what do I get out of it?"

"You...get me at your window in the middle of the night more often."

"I guess I could fit tutoring you into my schedule."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated <3 I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
